


Cops and Robbers

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Cops and Robbers by RSS

_Cops and Robbers_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at a museum that Bert’s security firm has a contract to guard. Sometime last night someone stole the museum’s prized sculpture; the culprit replaced the sculpture with a clown faced beer mug. Amanda surveys the museum’s security with Nick. They interview the guards, then Amanda gives her summary to Nick: 

>   
> The monitors were looped back so the guards were looking at the same empty room all night. Motion detectors cover the outside corridors; the floor and the sculpture’s pedestal are both pressure sensitive. This leaves the air vent as the only way in.   
> 

“That’s a good ten feet from the vent to the center of the room where the sculpture was.” 

“Yes, it’s some pretty fancy wire work. That mug has to be the same weight as the sculpture. The switch had to be made within a tenth of a second.” 

“So he, or she, was good.” 

“Very good.” 

“Could one person have done this?” 

“It’s possible; difficult, but possible.” 

“Do you know anyone who could have done this?” 

“Present company excluded, darling?” 

“Present company excluded.” 

“I know a couple of people.” Amanda points to the beer mug. “One or two of them even have a sense of humor.” Amanda senses another Immortal. 

Nick turns to her. “The plot thickens.” 

Bert Myers walks into the room with Mae Flowers. She’s a five-foot-one-inch, ninety-pound Immortal. Her blond hair is in a bun and is wearing a red and brown business suit. She looks at Amanda and Nick. Nick whispers to Amanda, “You know her?” 

“I know her.” 

Bert leads Mae over to Amanda and Nick. “Ms. Flowers, this is Nick Wolfe, head of European operations, and this is Amanda Montrose, one of our consultants. This is Mae Flowers, an insurance investigator.” 

They shake hands then Nick tells Mae how they believe the thief carried out the robbery. Mae nods. “Do you believe this was an inside job?” 

“It’s too early to say. Naturally, we’ll look into that possibility.” 

“So you’ll be heading the investigation?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you Amanda, Montrose is it?” 

“Yes, Amanda Montrose.” 

“Will be consulting as an art expert?” 

“Actually, as an expert on high tech crimes.” 

“I see.” 

Amanda feels she could take out her broadsword and cut the tension in the air. Bert gives an animated smile. “Well, it looks like the investigation is in capable hands. I’ll leave you three alone to work.” Bert leaves the building. Mae leads Amanda and Nick to a gallery that has no one else in it. 

“Amanda, since when have you started bringing along muscle?” 

“Nick is not my muscle, darling. He’s my partner sometimes.” 

“Is your partner agreeable to our arrangement?” 

Nick looks at both women. “What arrangement?” 

“Amanda likes larceny. I like to arrest thieves. We sometimes cross paths but we never cross swords. She might end up in jail and I might end up with egg on my face, but we both keep our heads. What do you think of this arrangement?” 

“I don’t think Amanda had anything to do with this, but if I find out she did I’ll help you put the cuffs on her.” 

“Amanda, your taste in men has improved.” 

Amanda gives Nick a smirk. “Maybe, but not my taste in students.” 

“You’re his teacher?” 

“Yes, darling.” 

“Well Nick, that’s one thing we have in common.” 

“I also met Nick in Torago.” 

“Small world isn’t it. I‘m going off to do some independent investigating.” Mae walks out of the room. Amanda’s mind drifts back to when she first met Mae Flowers. 

* * *

**TORAGO, 1935**

Amanda walks into a bank and senses another Immortal who hasn’t had their first death. The other Immortal is a bank teller; a short, thin woman with blond hair. Amanda gets in line in front of the Immortal’s window. The slow moving line tells Amanda the Immortal is new to the job. When it’s Amanda’s turn she asks the teller her name. _Mae Flowers. Someone at the orphanage was in a cutesy mood._

“New to the job?” 

“My first day Ma’am.” 

“You’re doing fine.” 

Amanda deposits her money and walks towards the door when she senses another Immortal. Then a tall thin man with a handsome face walks through the door. He reaches inside his raincoat and pulls out a pistol. 

“Everybody hands up! Remember it’s the bank’s money, not yours! I want all the male tellers to get out of your cages and come over to this side of the room. Hurry! Lady tellers stay put. Everyone else get on this side of the room!” 

He walks over to Amanda and whispers. “You aren’t the heroic type are you?” 

“Like you said, it’s the bank’s money.” 

The man nods and vaults over the counter and hands a bag to each of the tellers and tells them to fill up the bags with money. One teller shows no emotion, another looks nervous. Mae looks terrified. The man collects the bags of money then he grabs Mae, who screams. He yells, “No monkey shines unless you want to see a lady die!” 

The man keeps his back to the walls, one arm around Mae, his gun to her head. “Everyone turn around!” 

Amanda peeks out the window to see the man take Mae to a waiting car. He opens the car door then he shoots Mae twice before he jumps into the car and speeds away. Amanda mutters “Bastard”, then rushes out of the bank and to Mae. Amanda takes Mae in her arms. “You’ll be all right.” 

“Why, why, it’s my first day on the job.” 

“Don’t be afraid.” 

“I don’t want to die.” 

“You won’t die. I promise you won’t die.” 

Mae closes her eyes and Amanda feels the life go out of her. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda later learned the other Immortal was Lawrence “Lucky” Lewis. 

Amanda steps into Nick’s office. “You rang?” 

“Just thought I’d fill you in on what I’ve learned.” 

“What have you learned?” 

“It was a professional, whoever it was. If I didn’t know better you would be my prime suspect.” 

“Thank you, but don’t let Mae know. She’d be over me like a cheap suit.” 

“You were Mae’s teacher. Could she be the culprit?” 

“I taught her how to fight not how to steal. Believe me, she didn’t do it.” 

“If this were your work, what type of equipment would you use and where would you get it?” 

Amanda tells Nick what equipment she would use and the sources in Paris for such equipment. 

* * *

It’s late in the evening. Amanda comes into Nick’s office. “Nick, you look like you can use a break. Why don’t you come to the night club?” 

“All right.” 

Amanda leads Nick to the nightclub and orders something from the kitchen. They dance a bit. Then in the middle of a slow dance they sense another Immortal. They turn their attention to the front door. Seconds later Lucky Lewis walks in with a blond and a brunette. 

“Someone you know?” 

“Lucky Lewis. You just got a new suspect for the top of your list.” 

* * *

**TORAGO, 1963**

Amanda has on black knit pants and matching turtleneck, her long blond hair tucked under a black stocking cap. Tonight she plans on robbing a bank. Sensing another Immortal, she casually reaches into her duffel bag and puts her hand around the handle of her broadsword. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want to make a withdrawal at the local bank. Which is what you are planning to do judging from the way you’re dressed.” The man comes close enough that she can recognize his face. It’s the man who shot Mae. Amanda drops the bag and takes out her sword. The man does the same thing. 

“You bastard! Why did you shoot Mae?” 

“So you were here the last time I made a withdrawal? How is Mae doing?” 

“You didn’t have to shoot her! She‘s doing fine no thanks to you!” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Amanda.” 

“Well Amanda, she was a mousy girl, scared of her own shadow. You were a confident Immortal. What were the chances of something like that happening again? I knew if I triggered her Immortality you would teach her how to survive. I always had a soft spot for pretty girls.” 

Amanda lowers her sword and the man does likewise. He switches the sword to his left hand and extends his right. 

“I’m Lucky Lewis.” 

They shake hands. Amanda casts her eyes towards the bank. “What are we going to do about the business at hand?” 

“There’s probably enough there for both of us.” They walk to the front door. Amanda picks the lock and they walk into the bank. Lucky takes some dynamite out of this bag. 

“You still have to learn about subtlety, darling. Watch a pro work.” Amanda takes a stethoscope from her bag and puts it on her ears and walks over to the vault. She listens as the tumblers fall into place. She throws open the vault. 

“Voila!” 

Amanda and Lucky help themselves to the money in the vault. They sense the presence of another Immortal. Amanda looks at Lucky. “What is this, an Immortal’s convention?” 

“It seems that way doesn’t it?” 

“Well, if they’ve come to rob this bank they’ll have to find another place to rob. I think I’ve shared enough for one night.” 

They get back to their work, finishing filling their bags and walk towards the door. A bunch of spotlights flash on the bank’s windows. A megaphone blares out, “The bank is surrounded. Come out with your hands up.” 

Amanda looks at Lucky. “Blaze of glory or a ride downtown?” 

“I just bought these clothes.” 

They put their hands up and walk outside and the police take them into custody. That’s when they see the third Immortal. It’s Mae. The police are heaping praise on her. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick walk over to Lucky. 

“Amanda!” 

“Lucky, welcome to my place.” 

“This is yours?” 

“Yes, this is my friend, Nick Wolfe.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Nick. This is Rhonda, and this is Brenda.” 

The two women say “Hi” and Amanda responds with a “Charmed.” 

“Lucky, you have to have the first dance with the owner, house rules.” 

“How long has that rule been in effect?” 

“Oh, about ten seconds. That’s one of the advantages of being the owner and sole proprietor – you can make the rules. Nick, will look after your little friends.” 

“Only if the drinks are on the house.” 

“Of course, darling.” Amanda leads Lucky onto the dance floor. As they dance close, Amanda reveals her motive. 

“What do you know about the museum job last night?” 

“Only what I read in the paper. Why the curiosity?” 

“I’m a very curious person.” 

“Why does your friend Nick look as if he wants to read me my rights?” 

“He’s a private investigator. I’m his technical consultant.” 

“Amanda, you have a nasty habit of playing both sides of the law.” 

“If what got stolen turned up that would satisfy Nick, and possibly even Mae.” 

“Mae also works for Nick?” 

“No, she’s an insurance investigator. Right now she’s looking for a nice cell to put me in.” 

“Since you didn’t do it I don’t see where you have anything to worry about.” 

“How do you know I had nothing to do with it?” 

“You have an honest face.” 

“Let’s go back to our friends.” 

They join the other three. Amanda and Nick excuse themselves and walk away from Lucky and his friends. Amanda whispers to Nick, “He did the job.” 

“He admitted it?” 

“He didn’t have to. Trust me, he did it.” 

“So now it’s only a matter of getting the proof.” 

“Exactly, darling.” 

* * *

Amanda awakes to the buzz of another Immortal. She puts on a robe and steps into her slippers and walks out of her suite to see Nick open the door and let in Mae. Amanda follows them to Nick’s office. 

“Oh, did I wake you, Amanda?” 

“Yes, was it necessary to come this early?” 

“Nine A.M. is hardly early. There’s still a matter of a missing sculpture. What progress have you made on the case?” 

Nick turns on his computer. “We’ve been checking on the suppliers of equipment the perpetrator was likely to use. None of the known suppliers have admitted to making any recent sales.” 

“There was a supplier in Bremen who admitted to selling some equipment a week ago. Have you been to Bremen recently, Amanda?” 

“It depends on what you call recent, darling. After all, a century is recent to me.” 

“Ladies! It sounds as if you’ve made more progress on the case than we have.” 

“I wonder why? Lawrence Lewis was in here last night. Since he’s an Immortal, there’s no way you could have missed him. Amanda is intimately aware of his exploits. Why haven’t you mentioned this to me?” 

“I don’t like being spied on!” 

“Well Amanda, my company doesn’t like having its clients robbed.” 

“My clientele like their privacy!” 

“Criminals usually do.” 

“Ladies! Yes, he was here. Amanda is convinced he did the job. That means I’m convinced. The problem is so far we don’t have proof. Did that guy in Bremen describe Lucky?” 

“He named Mr. Lewis.” 

“That’s still not enough proof. We can get a warrant and have the police raid his place.” 

Amanda waves them off. “He wouldn’t have it with him. He’s going to have to sell it.” 

Nick nods. “He’s still in town that means he is going to sell it here in Paris. Unless he already sold it.” 

“He hasn’t sold it. Like Mae says, I’m intimately aware of his exploits. He would let everyone spin their wheels then offer to sell it back to the insurance company, no questions asked of course.” 

“Could he have given it to one of those two ladies to hold?” 

“I doubt it, Mae. He probably doesn’t know them well enough to trust them.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“The women looked more pleasure than business.” 

“Did you get their names?” 

“Just their first names. Rhonda and Brenda.” 

“That means you’re either an inept investigator or a smart thief.” 

Nick steps in between the two women. “Their names are Rhonda Rose and Brenda Springs. They are here in Paris studying art. They share an apartment. I also have their phone number.” 

Amanda is surprised by how much Nick learned in such a short time. “My, you work fast.” 

“It’s all a matter of staying focused.” 

“It’s possible he stashed the statue with the Bambi sisters without them knowing it.” 

Mae gives a puzzled look. 

“If they are art students how could he have them hold it without them suspecting what they have?” 

“If it’s inside something else.” 

Nick sits down at his computer and punches in some keys. Amanda’s eyes wander out the window. She notices Nick’s SUV and the spare tire. 

“Nick, can you find out if they own a car?” 

“Sure, why?” 

“The spare tire. What’s the odds of someone needing to use the spare tire inside a given week period?” 

* * *

It’s the middle of the night; Amanda pops open a car trunk as Nick and Mae look on. Amanda considers it ironic they both look down on her larceny but have no problem calling on her skills. She takes off the covering and finds some packing material where the tire should be. Amanda feels through the material and finds a box. She opens the box and finds the statue. “Case closed.” 

Mae looks at the statue. “Great work Amanda. Now put it back and let’s go.” 

“You’ve got the property.” 

“We can’t make an arrest with this. We weren’t here. I’ll pull a couple of strings and get the police to do the necessary searches.” 

Nick steps toward Mae. “You’ll be framing two innocent women.” 

“Lawrence did that. If they are innocent he’ll make a full confession and they’ll be off the hook.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” 

“Then they are guilty. Right, Amanda?” 

“She’s right. He’s very good that way. Why should we go along with your scheme?” 

“Because if you don’t I’ll blackball your company. Bert Myers would be lucky to get a contract to guard empty warehouses.” 

Nick goes nose to nose with Mae. “This isn’t about recovering stolen goods. It’s about winning.” 

“It’s about bringing thieves to justice. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No. I guess that’s one more thing we have in common.” 

Amanda wonders why Mae tries so hard. Immortal thieves are like the devil; you can catch them, but you can’t hold them. 

* * *

**TORAGO, 1963**

Amanda sucks air and takes in part of a sheet and sits up on the cold slab. She feels the burn around her neck and hears a deep breath before she realizes she’s sharing the morgue with another Immortal. Lucky throws the sheet off his face. 

“Good evening, Amanda.” 

“Hello Lucky.” 

They wrap themselves in their sheets and rummage around for some clothes. 

“Killing yourself wasn’t necessary. I told the police you were just a woman I used as a pawn. I’m sure you would have made bail.” 

“Why would I want to give away my money? Besides, then I would be on the run. This way I’m just a misplaced body.” 

They find and some lab coats and put them on as they find the way out. 

“Mae working for a security company. Where did you go wrong?” 

“That’s the same thing my teacher wonders about me.” 

They smile at each other. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Lucky is in an interrogation room with Amanda, Nick, Mae and a pair of police detectives. The older detective sits down in front of Lucky. “So you expect us to believe you put the stolen sculpture in their car and these two women had no idea what you were doing?” 

“I picked the trunk’s lock the night I stole the statue.” 

“So you just trusted to chance that the car wouldn’t crash or so much as blow a tire?” 

“What are the odds of that happening?” 

Mae walks next to Lucky. “Mr. Lewis, we have you and your two girlfriends red-handed. Why should we be magnanimous and let them go?” 

“So that’s your game. What if I were to confess to the diamond heist in The Hague and the museum job in Berlin?” 

Mae smiles and both detectives look surprised. The older detective regains his composure. “We would need more than your word.” 

“Release Rhonda and Brenda and I’ll give you all the details you need, including the safety deposit box where I have the remaining diamonds.” 

The older detective nods. “Have them release the women.” 

The younger detective walks to the door. When he opens the door Lucky bolts from his chair and makes a dash to the window. Mae grabs Lucky just as he crashes through the window. Lucky and Mae fall to the pavement. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Mae walk into Nick’s suite, Mae wearing one of Amanda’s dresses. It’s loose on the top and long at the bottom. She has on a pair of Amanda’s slippers that are two sizes too big. Nick sits on an armchair and Lucky lounges on a couch. He has on Nick’s white bathrobe and a toe tag. Mae looks at Lucky with disdain. 

“What’s that toe tag, a fashion statement?” 

“Just a reminder of our time together. It was wonderful waking up next to you.” 

“I have half a mind to remember that quaint little phrase. What is it? There can be only one.” 

“Nick, don’t you think she looks beautiful when she’s angry?” Lucky’s charm amuses Amanda. It doesn’t amuse Nick. 

“So what happens now?” 

Mae plops in a chair. “It’s over. He walks. We can’t arrest a dead man.” 

“The Immortal dispensation?” 

“I’m afraid so, Nick. Now I‘ve got to find another life, damn you Lawrence.” 

“Oh please, call me Lucky. After all we’ve known each other long enough. You really should consider a life of crime. Heaven knows you’re not very good at being a cop.” 

Mae gives Lucky the finger. 

“Mae you look gorgeous.” 

Amanda taps Mae on the shoulder. “Mae, we recovered the stolen goods and your company didn’t have to pay anything. That’s not bad for a couple of days’ work.” 

“I almost forgot Amanda; Nick, I owe you both an apology.” 

Nick smiles. “Don’t worry about it. For a while I suspected you.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
